


Hot For Teacher

by riots



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riots/pseuds/riots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiho's got a grand plan, but he needs Minhyuk's help to make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher

“Perfect ten,” Jiho says. He props his chin up on his hand, watching their professor walk to the board to illustrate what she means about the poetic fallacy in this short story. “Like, literally.” She has on this excellent skirt today, form-fitting and high-waisted. He's so not getting any work done today.

Minhyuk throws a glance at him. “And yet, you're still on the verge of failing.” He scribbles down a quick note, then turns to Jiho, eyebrows arched in amusement. “It's not even _hard_ , man.”

“She's _distracting_ ,” Jiho bemoans softly. He's never been very good at focusing in class in the first place, so throw in a hot young prof and he's screwed. He doesn't mind, though. The chance to drop or switch the course passed long ago and it was only because of Minhyuk that he was even managing to scrape by with a pass, at least.

Minhyuk hums an acknowledgement, rolling his eyes. This is nothing he hasn't heard before, but that Jiho doesn't let that stop him from repeating it. “I'm pretty sure she's like, my ideal woman,” he says conversationally. He is one hundred percent serious, too. She's petite, with fine features and long glossy hair that's almost always tied up in a loose pony-tail and these thick-framed glasses. She's perfect. He's in love. “I'm in love,” he says.

“No, you're not,” Minhyuk corrects him, sounding bored. The prof moves to lean against the desk. She's talking now about the themes in the story, but Jiho forgot to read it, so today's a write-off anyway.

“I'm not,” Jiho concedes. “But she is like - “

Minhyuk lays his face down on his notebook. “Flawless, perfect, the hottest librarian ever, something out of your fantasies, take your pick.” Jiho looks at him, a little surprised. “I've seriously heard it all by now.”

Jiho shoves him, sullenly. “You're a bad friend,” he tells Minhyuk. “You should be supportive.”

Arching one eyebrow gracefully, Minhyuk snorts. “Supportive of what? I'm keeping you from failing while you drool over your unattainable woman.”

Jiho's eyes narrow. This sounds like a challenge. “She is not unattainable,” he argues. “I bet if I walked down there right now, I could get her number.”

Minhyuk lets out a sharp laugh, clapping a hand to his mouth. In front of them, a girl turns around with a disgusted look on her face, and she shushes them. Jiho pulls a face at her, shushes her back. “I could!” he insists, glaring at Minhyuk. “No one can resist my charms.”

“Big talk from a little man,” Minhyuk tells him.

This is twice as offensive, because Minhyuk is a midget. “I'm taller than you are!” Jiho protests. This conversation has gotten super unpleasant, super fast. “Man, just you watch me. I'm gonna go down there as soon as class is over and ask her out on a date.”

Minhyuk is being the dutiful student, taking down more notes. “I'm pretty sure that's against the rules,” he points out.

Jiho waves a hand. “Whatever, man. I live outside the rules.”

The girl turns and shushes them again, louder this time. Jiho throws up his hands in irritation, flips her the bird. Jesus, some people. Minhyuk watches all of this, a half-smile on his lips. “You're also an asshole,” he says evenly.

Jiho wrinkles up his nose at him. “Fuck off,” he grumbles. He can totally score their professor's number. He just has to turn the charm up to eleven.

Humming vageuly in assent, Minhyuk turns his attention back to his notes again. Jiho throws a dirty look his way, but he doesn't mind much, this can give him a chance to watch the professor some more.

He spends most of the class daydreaming, making plans to approach her. He prods Minhyuk occasionally, but Minhyuk just favours him with sour looks out of the corner of his eye and is of no real help. He needs some serious lessons on how to be a better friend.

Naturally, when class ends, Jiho chickens out and gathers up his things, following Minhyuk from the hall. “What happened to marching down there and asking her out?” Minhyuk asks dryly. “Don't tell me you lost your nerve.”

“I did not,” Jiho retorts indignantly, fumbling with his books under his arm. “I'm just gonna take my time. Do it right.” Minhyuk snorts. Okay, so maybe Jiho isn't really all that great with being patient and it's totally an excuse to cover up the fact that he's a coward. That isn't important. “Shut up. Listen. I need you to help me.”

Minhyuk narrows his eyes. “With what? Your hopeless mission to seduce your teacher? Or your dysfunctional brain, because I'm only a psych _major_ , I have yet to be certified.”

“Shit, I have to get to the art room, but after class, I'm coming to your place.” He points a finger at Minhyuk for emphasis before they split up. Minhyuk looks baffled.

“Whatever. Invade my apartment, invite yourself over, it's _fine_.”

“Thanks, Minhyuk, you're a real _pal_.” Jiho pivots and plasters on his cheesiest, fakest grin and a wide thumbs up. It only invites a dark stare from Minhyuk, but that's fine. He hasn't said no, right?

 

 

-

 

 

Minhyuk scratches at his chin sleepily. “This is going to end badly, you know that, right?” Jiho sprawls on the couch next to Minhyuk, ignores his dark foretelling of doom. “Profs aren't even supposed to date students. Leave it alone!”

Jiho is undeterred. “Love knows no boundaries,” he declares. He props his feet up on the arm of the couch and Minhyuk promptly shoves them off.

“Take off your shoes, you goddamn heathen.” He's especially grumpy today, Jiho notes. He wonders why. “And you're not in love.”

Jiho toes off his shoes. “You keep focusing on the irrelevant details, man. The point is, I'm gonna ask Professor Kwon on a date and I need your help.” This time, when he props his feet up on the couch arm, he drop his head into Minhyuk's lap, on top of his homework, effectively grabbing his attention. “You have to help me look my best.”

Minhyuk sighs heavily, abandoning his studying. “Jiho,” he says, and Jiho thinks he's aiming for patience but missing and sailing right on past to condescension. “Just because I happen to have an interest in men does not make me anyone's personal stylist.”

Rolling his eyes, Jiho digs his fingers into Minhyuk's ribs and then sits up. “I'm not stupid,” he says, exasperated. “You just...dress all nice and stuff.” It's true. Minhyuk always manages to look put together, with his nice button ups and stylish jackets. He always looks good, all dark intense eyes under his well styled black hair.

Minhyuk's expression softens under the compliment. “Alright, fine. You wanna look like me, then?” His mouth twists up in a smile.

“Lee Minhyuk is not who gets the ladies, my friend, that would be Woo Jiho.” Minhyuk thankfully doesn't point out the fact that Jiho's life has been woefully empty of said ladies in the past couple of months. Small mercy.

“So basically, you just don't want to look like a fourteen year old boy anymore,” Minhyuk suggests. He looks smug, but he yelps when Jiho punches him.

“Well yeah.” He makes a face. “But next time try less insulting.” He climbs to his feet and knocks Minhyuk's books off his lap. “Okay, less work, more helping me find something to wear.” A hand on his wrist, he hauls Minhyuk to his feet.

“You're mighty worried about this, Jiho. Are you trying to get her number or...” Minhyuk smirks. “ _Woo_ her?”

Jiho just stares at Minhyuk for a few seconds. “That's just embarrassing, dude.”

Scowling, Minhyuk pulls his hand out of Jiho's grip and pushes him hard enough to knock his balance off. “It's a legitimate question,” he says, and Jiho stumbles.

“Who said anything about wooing? Shut up.” It's hard to meet Minhyuk's eyes right now, so Jiho instead leads the way to Minhyuk's bedroom. It's not so much that he wants to date her, really. It's mostly that he's kind of scared shitless by her. She's intimidating as hell. Not that he'd admit that. He turns back to look at Minhyuk, and he's got his eyebrows raised in that amused way that says that he probably already knows, anyway. Jiho ducks his head, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “I'm gonna raid your closet.” He throws the doors open dramatically.

Minhyuk has one of those old school wardrobes, deep and tall and it's crammed full of expensive shirts and jackets. He works as a waiter four times a week, rakes in a tremendous amount of tips and spends the majority of his free cash on clothing. It pays off, or at least Jiho thinks it does. Minhyuk always looks good, and he seems to have no shortage of company when he wants it.

Flopping down heavily on his bed, Minhyuk crosses his arms across his chest. “My clothes won't fit you,” he points out. “Your legs are like, way longer.”

Jiho hasn't considered this. “No, c'mon, let me borrow something.”

“If you stretch the shit out of anything I own, I swear to _God_ \- “ When he glances back at Minhyuk again, Jiho's pretty sure he's never seen Minhyuk look so terrifying.

“Jesus, okay, fine.” Minhyuk is back to smirking at him. “Don't be mean. Does this mean I have to go _shopping_?”

At that, Minhyuk looks calculating. “That could work,” he says thoughtfully. Jiho narrows his eyes at him.

“That sounds ominous,” Jiho says, unsure. “I'm not buying nice clothes just to hook up with Professor Kwon, man.”

Minhyuk waves a hand. “Listen, soon enough you're gonna need to get a job and stop mooching off me, and you won't get it looking like...” He gestures at Jiho. “Well, like that.” He cocks his head. “Or maybe you could get something nice for a date with someone more in your league.”

Well, that's offensive. Jiho didn't think he looked _that_ bad. “What's wrong with this?” he protests, picking at his shirt, and oh yeah, he _had_ pretty much woken up and rolled out of bed this morning. He looks down at his dirty sweats and frowns. “Fine. I could use something classier. Gonna take me shopping?”

Minhyuk looks positively delighted. Jiho never agrees to go shopping with him. Jiho wonders faintly if this is going to end badly. “Oh well, if you insist,” Minhyuk drawls. Jiho grabs one of Minhyuk's shoes and throws it at him. He dodges, laughing hard.

 

 

-

 

 

Jiho lets Minhyuk lead the way through the shops, and it's a good decision. Minhyuk is a quiet guy, always has been, and he's mostly content to step back and let others take centre stage. But when he's in his element, he's confident and never hesitates. It's a bit intimidating, the way he moves precisely through the racks, pulling out shirts and slacks. He decides whether or not they'll work with a single look-over. Jiho's kind of impressed.

He insists that Jiho try everything on, which Jiho thinks is a complete fucking _pain_ , but Minhyuk doesn't relent. He's got a point, though. Plus, Jiho's too lazy, he doesn't want to have to return anything that doesn't fit.

He steps out of each change room for Minhyuk's scrutiny. Trying things on is time consuming, and sometimes it makes him uncomfortable, but he has to admit it's kinda fun playing dress up like this. Minhyuk tugs hemlines straight with a firm hand, steps back to look at him hard, then dismisses him.

This lasts through two jackets and a shirt before Jiho gets annoyed. He decides to ignore Minhyuk, strutting out exaggeratedly past him like he's on a catwalk, complete with model pout. Minhyuk snorts and buries his face in his hands. “You are such an embarrassment,” he groans, but he's laughing, too.

Jiho pivots and plants a hand on his hips dramatically. “If you're gonna play like I'm a living, breathing mannequin, then I'm gonna have some fun with this.” Minhyuk doesn't reply, but that's probably because he can't stop laughing.

With the next outfit, Jiho stomps out again and this time, he insists that Minhyuk join him. He pulls at Minhyuk's wrists until he consents to at least pose with him. While Minhyuk halfheartedly vogues for the imaginary camera, Jiho drops to his knee and takes up the role of photographer. Even when he's not trying, Minhyuk somehow manages to hit the perfect angle, the perfect expression. He's a pro. “Wow,” he says, drawing the syllable out until Minhyuk hides his face in his hands out of embarrassment and kicks him in the shin.

The trip is successful, eventually, once Minhyuk convinces Jiho to stop messing around. It's more money than he really wants to spend, but since he rarely likes spending money on clothes anyway, that doesn't really say much. When they end up back at Minhyuk's again, Jiho tries out different outfits that Minhyuk's put together. He has to admit, he looks pretty damn good. The contrast between his bleached blond hair and the dark, fitted jacket is pretty excellent.

Standing and examining himself in the mirror, Jiho turns around for Minhyuk's approval. “I look _sharp_ ,” he says.

“You do,” Minhyuk agrees, looking Jiho over. His eyes are intense, so Jiho squirms a little, pulling his lapel straight and pushing his hands into the pockets of his new pants. “I'm _so_ good.”

At this, Jiho stares at him, eyebrows raised. “Are you really gonna take all the credit here?” He gapes at Minhyuk. “I already looked this good! The clothes are just a bonus.” He tips his head and dares Minhyuk with his eyes to deny that.

It's not much of a dare, really, Minhyuk always does. “Sure,” he says, tone patronizing, and he pats Jiho on the shoulder. “Of course you did.” He chuckles and ducks almost instinctively when Jiho swings at him in retaliation. Is he getting that predictable?

 

 

-

 

 

The next time they have English class, Jiho shows up on time, for once in his life. He's done the reading, even, which impresses Minhyuk more than his nice new jacket. He has to admit, though, maybe Minhyuk's got a point with this whole wearing nice clothes thing. Walking in the halls, he gets more second glances than he's ever gotten before, and none of them with the usual accompanying 'ew, pajama pants at school? Really?' nose wrinkle. He considers that a total improvement.

As Jiho slides into his seat, Minhyuk looks him over out of the corner of his eye, then nods. “Good choice,” he says, almost casually, and then the professor walks in, and class starts.

Despite his preparations, Jiho still doesn't really manage to pay attention to the class. Doing the reading was supposed to be a way for him to participate, get Professor Kwon's attention, but as it turns out, he really doesn't care enough to be a good student. Instead, he decides to fall back on his usual class-time activity: staring dreamily at her. He's maybe a bit of a creep.

“You're hopeless,” Minhyuk declares quietly. Jiho flicks him with the end of his pen.

As the end of class approaches, Jiho gets nervous. He shifts in his seat, fidgeting, tapping his fingers and his pen. It gets so bad that Minhyuk slaps a hand down on his knee to stop him from bouncing his leg. “If you don't quit twitching, I'm gonna hit you,” Minhyuk informs him, but when he catches sight of Jiho's face, the annoyed line of his mouth softens. “Listen,” he says. “Relax. You look good, you're Woo Jiho, right?” He raises his eyebrows at Jiho until he laughs a little under his breath and nods. “You've got as good a chance as any.”

It's a slightly surprising show of support, and it helps. “Thanks, bro.” He flashes a quick grin at Minhyuk.

In return, Minhyuk squeezes the nerves behind Jiho's kneecap until he yelps at the weird sensation. “Now stop being annoying. I'm trying to actually pay attention, unlike _someone_.”

Jiho knocks Minhyuk's hand away and lays his head on the desk to laugh. In front of them, that girl is glaring at them again. Some people need to get the stick out of their asses.

At the end of class, Minhyuk carefully snags Jiho's books. They stand, and Minhyuk brushes him off, straightens his collar, and then smiles at him quickly. “Go get 'em, tiger,” he says, and Jiho nudges him with an elbow.

“Shut up,” he tells him. Nerves are twisting at his stomach, and he swallows hard.

Minhyuk gives him a gentle push towards the chalkboard at the front of the room. “Victory drinks after next class?” he asks.

Jiho knows that Minhyuk's new-found optimism about this actually being successful is entirely for his benefit, but he appreciates it more than he can say. “Deal,” he says. He takes a deep breath and heads down the stairs towards Professor Kwon.

 

 

-

 

 

Minhyuk only needs to take one look at Jiho's face when he emerges to know how well it went. Thankfully, he saves the I-told-you-so's for later. “I'm sorry, man,” he says, wrapping an arm around Jiho's shoulders. “I thought for sure you'd have her number, looking like you do right now.” Jiho leans into Minhyuk's arm. He appreciates the effort, but Minhyuk being nice just kind of emphasizes how bad he feels right now.

He's not sure whether or not he's glad she was so nice about it. He'd put on his best effort, hadn't even used any of his usual cheesy pick up lines, and she'd let him down gently, talking about how flattered she was and how dashing he looked but it would be inappropriate for her to go on a date with a student. He hadn't expected to feel so bummed out about it, though.

“Well,” Minhyuk continues, looking up at Jiho out of the side of his eye but otherwise ignoring his silence. He steers them slowly out of the school, and Jiho knows he should object, he should probably go to art class, but he doesn't think he'll get anything done anyway. “We've finally found her.”

Jiho is confused. “Found who?”

Minhyuk smiles, and it's playful. “The one person in the world who can resist your charms,” he teases. The dig is gentle but it works, Jiho can feel the corners of his mouth pulling up involuntarily.

“You're the worst,” he grumbles.

Minhyuk beams at him. “I know,” he agrees amiably.

It's only as they head out to Minhyuk's car that Jiho realizes that Minhyuk, studious Minhyuk, who never misses a class, is skipping class with him. He tips his head to look at Minhyuk as he starts up the car. “What?” Minhyuk asks curiously. Jiho just shakes his head.

 

 

-

 

 

They're comfortably drunk at the student bar that night when Minhyuk finally breaks. “I told you so,” he says, practically radiating smug satisfaction. He's seemed pretty pleased with himself all night, really.

“Shut up,” Jiho tells him, chucking a peanut shell at his head. “I am trying to drown my sorrows over here.”

Minhyuk ignores him. “I told you professors can't date students,” he says. Jiho's irritation is rising. “Should've listened, man.” Minhyuk is a little flushed from the alcohol, but he's clearly still in control. Sometimes Jiho admires that about him but right now he's mostly annoyed that Minhyuk can match him drink for drink and Jiho is the one most likely to end up sleeping next to a toilet.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're always right, the incomparable Lee Minhyuk, etcetera, etcetera.” He glowers across the table at Minhyuk, but he just stares back, his good mood unshakeable. Apparently, Minhyuk's sympathy only lasts so long.

“I mean, I'm sorry and all. But it was inevitable.” At this, Jiho's had enough. He grabs his empty beer glass.

“Whatever, man. I'm too sober for this shit.” He doesn't even bother to ask Minhyuk if he wants another too, just pushes past him and heads for the bar.

It's just his luck that Professor Kwon would be there. She looks different like this, dressed down and casual, and even with this afternoon's wounds still fresh, he has to admit she's hot. This is a pain in the ass. He turns away from her, hoping that maybe she hasn't seen him yet.

That's about when his most brilliant idea hits. This is the perfect opportunity to convince her to give him a second chance. Here, they're just two people at a bar, right? There is no way this can go wrong. The bartender passes him his beer and fortified by alcohol, he makes his way over to her.

“Oh, Jiho!” she says. She sounds surprised, and if Jiho was less drunk he'd probably hear that underlying tone of discomfort. “I didn't expect to see you here.”

“Hey, Professor Kwon, what's up?” He's trying to play it cool, but it's possible he's swaying a little. He steadies himself with a hand on the bar.

“Oh, please, call me Jiyoung, we're outside of class.” Jiho is about to be pleased with that when a man slides up next to them. All he has to do is raise one eyebrow at Jiho before Jiho's taking a step back. The man is intimidatingly handsome. He lays a hand on the small of Professor Kwon's back and – oh. Well. Jiho tries not to look too disappointed but from the quirk of the man's lips, he's not doing so well.

He does his best to bow out of the conversation politely, not even sticking around to get introduced to the boyfriend. He's kind of despondent. Way to crash and burn twice in one day, man. He heads back to the table and when Minhyuk looks up, the smug grin slides off his face in an instant. “What's wrong?” he asks, his concern genuine.

“She's got a _boyfriend_ ,” Jiho moans. He sits down heavily, basically throwing his beer down and narrowly avoiding tipping it into Minhyuk's lap. He lets his head fall against the table with a thump. “And he's super handsome and I never had a chance.”

Minhyuk frowns, but he awkwardly pats Jiho's shoulder anyway. “I thought you were done with this?” He sighs heavily. “What's this guy being handsome have to do with anything?”

Jiho speaks without lifting his head up from the table. Minhyuk takes this as permission to steal his beer, and he doesn't even complain. He's not sure he wants it anymore. “He looked like a model or something, man! How do I even compete with someone like that?”

Over the top of the glass, Minhyuk wrinkles his nose and glares at Jiho. “Don't be stupid,” he says.

“I'm not being stupid. I'm being realistic.”

Minhyuk hesitates before he speaks, which makes Jiho lift his head up and look at him uncertainly. “You're plenty handsome,” Minhyuk tells him, and Jiho can't be certain but he's starting to think that some of that flush isn't just the beer.

Jiho is way confused now. “Why are you being nice?” he asks suspiciously.

At this, Minhyuk glares at him harder. “I'm not _nice_ ,” he insists. “I'm just being honest.”

Jiho blinks at him, then breaks into an enormous grin. “You think I'm good-looking!” He's astonished.

“Why are you so surprised?” Minhyuk sounds grumpy. “These things happen.”

Jiho knows that this is probably the point where most guys would get uncomfortable, start making excuses and escape the situation, but he has to admit that Minhyuk's confession has totally buoyed his mood.“So, you're saying you would totally make out with me, given the chance?” He looks at Minhyuk speculatively.

Under the table, Minhyuk kicks him in the knee. “Don't be a dick.”

“I'm not!” Jiho protests. And he's genuinely not. Minhyuk is a good-looking guy, right? And he's drunk and smarting from Professor Kwon shutting him down and it would be kind of nice. “Well, would you? Make out with me, I mean.”

The way that Minhyuk just keeps turning progressively redder is absolutely fascinating to Jiho. “If I say yes, it doesn't mean that I'm like, secretly in love with you or anything.”

Jiho waves that off with a casual hand, nearly knocking over Minhyuk's abandoned, empty glass. “Duh,” he says. “This isn't the fifties, people can make out without wanting to get married.”

Minhyuk's looking at him hard. “You are too drunk,” he says, his mouth twisting into an expression Jiho can't read.

“Am not,” Jiho argues.

Minhyuk shakes his head. “You are! You're saying that we should make out. You're drunk. That's a stupid idea.”

Jiho is getting tired of this discussion. “Only if you make it one,” he says. He tugs his stolen beer out of Minhyuk's hand and finishes it off. “C'mon. Just try it.” He slides out of his seat and skirts the table until he's standing up next to Minhyuk's chair.

Tipping his head up, Minhyuk stares at him for a few seconds. “Fuck it,” he says finally, grabbing the front of Jiho's new shirt and dragging him down to meet him.

Sliding a hand into Minhyuk's hair, Jiho smiles against his mouth. Not a bad way for this day to turn out, after all.


End file.
